


Quem diria, não é?

by Pachianarchy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachianarchy/pseuds/Pachianarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se você dissesse para alguém que Nishinoya seria o mais tímido do relacionamento entre ele e Asahi, pode ter certeza que essa pessoa só conseguiria rir de incredulidade. Mas era a verdade. O líbero e "guardião" da Karasuno não conseguia ser mais íntimo com seu namorado sem corar dos pés à cabeça. </p><p>Esse fato era uma surpresa até para o próprio Nishinoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quem diria, não é?

**Author's Note:**

> Depois de ANOS, finalmente voltei a escrever fics! Peço desculpas por qualquer erro - só revisei esse negócio uma vez - e a minha escrita meio enferrujada.
> 
> Espero que gostem :DDD
> 
> (Ah, essa fic é parte do desafio Torneio de Ships, para aumentar as fanfics nacionais de Haikyuu!! Participe também)

 

 

Se você dissesse para alguém que Nishinoya seria o mais tímido do relacionamento entre ele e Asahi, pode ter certeza que essa pessoa só conseguiria rir de incredulidade. Mas era a verdade. O líbero e "guardião" da Karasuno não conseguia ser mais íntimo com seu namorado sem corar dos pés à cabeça e acabar passando a iniciativa para Asahi.

 

Esse fato era uma surpresa até o para o próprio Nishinoya. Ele tinha certeza de que seria ele o mais agitado daquela relação, afinal estávamos falando de Asahi Azumane, um gigante com um coração frágil como vidro. O aluno do terceiro ano mal conseguia falar sem gaguejar sempre que era o centro das atenções - menos quando estava dentro de quadra - e se assustava com qualquer coisinha.

 

Tanto que Noya não demorou para perceber seus sentimentos pelo ás do time. A realização veio como uma brisa fresca num dia de verão, após uma ótima cortada de Azumane que quebrou o bloqueio de Kageyama e Tsukishima e o sorriso pequeno que deu em direção a ele, agradecendo pela recepção da bola.

 

 _Ah... eu realmente gosto do Asahi, de verdade,_ surgiu como um flash na sua mente.

 

Não demorou muito até confidenciar sua queda pelo ás para Ryuu, o melhor amigo de todos os tempos, que só pode rir.

 

\- Tá se sacanagem que você percebeu isso SÓ AGORA? Me desculpe, mas vocês dois ficam se encarando como dois recém-casados desde que o Asahi voltou a treinar com a gente - Tanaka ganhou um soco no estômago por essa.

 

Enfim, a confissão também não levou muito tempo para acontecer. O líbero não se preocupou com nada e simplesmente chamou Asahi para conversar na quadra após o treino – quando o resto do time já tinha ido embora. O céu da noite estava sem de nuvens e cheio de estrelas, o tempo fresco e Nishinoya tinha colocado um perfume muito cheiroso que tinha pego escondido do armário do seu pai. O craque do time estava apreensivo, mostrando claramente ansiedade e curiosidade pelo motivo dele ter sido chamado ali.

 

\- ASAHI AZUMANE.

 

\- O-oi?

 

\- Eu te chamei aqui por um motivo.

 

\- .... Pode falar?

 

\- Eu...

 

Nishinoya olhou diretamente nos olhos do outro. Aquilo ia ser simples e rápido, independente da resposta de Asahi, e só precisava dizer poucas palavras. Não queria complicar demais o que iria falar e deixar margem para uma ambiguidade e fazer o veterano pensar demais sobre algo bobo que entendeu errado.

 

Ele podia fazer isso. Treinou na frente do espelho durante 3 dias. Era só falar.

 

\- Eu queria dizer que...

 

_Vai! Desembucha!_

 

\- Eu go-gosto de você, Asahi! Não como amigo, quer dizer, eu também gosto de você como amigo e companheiro de time, você é o melhor ás que eu poderia ter, ma-mas eu também gosto de você mais do que isso, como na-namorados sabe... - o mais baixo falava sem querer levantar o olhar.

 

 _Merdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ Não era assim que era pra ser. Porque ele estava ficando com vergonha justo agora? Estava tão nervoso que sentia as batidas do seu coração no seu ouvido e o rosto em chamas. Nishinoya sabia que era tímido em raros momentos, mais na frente de garotas que não conhecia, mas não devia ser assim justo na hora de falar o que sentia, muito menos na frente do Asahi. O que ele deve estar pensando?! Aposto que a imagem selvagem que tinha havia ruído com certe-

 

\- Nishinoya.

 

A voz calma de Asahi o despertou da tempestade de pensamentos. O mais velho tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e as bochechas levemente avermelhadas.

 

\- Eu... também gosto de você, Nishinoya.

 

 - Hã? Me-mesmo?

 

\- Você fala isso como se fosse difícil alguém gostar de você - Nishinoya tinha certeza que estava entrando em curto circuito agora - Você é incrível e qualquer um seria sortudo de ter como você como namorado.

 

 _Ai.Meu.Deus._ Ele tinha dito tudo aquilo mesmo? Asahi tinha dito que ele era incrível. Noya tinha certeza que estava entrando em combustão de alegria e vergonha. Sem pensar duas vezes pulou em cima dele e escondeu seu rosto vermelho na jaqueta preta do mais alto que ria baixinho e o abraçava com carinho. Ficaram naquela posição por vários minutos, sentindo o calor do outro e o líbero conseguia ouvir as batidas do coração do seu companheiro de time.

 

_Espera um minuto aí. Asahi tinha falado "namorado"._

 

\- Nós somos na-namorados agora? - seus lábios se mexeram antes que pudesse evitar e só aumentou sua vergonha, voltando a olhar para o chão.

 

\- Hum... deixa eu ver - Nishinoya não conseguia ver o sorrisinho na cara de Asahi, que só conseguia achar todo o embaraço do mais novo adorável. Azumane estava surpreso com sua relativa segurança até agora (O outro não percebeu, mas Asahi estava com as mãos tremendo no momento que Noya confessou que gostava dele), mas a timidez repentina do líbero só fazia-o ter vontade protege-lo. Por mais que fosse um jogador incrível, ele também era só um adolescente inseguro na hora de falar o que sentia, assim como ele.

 

Como era pelo menos um pouquinho mais experiente, ainda era o veterano da dupla, não podia deixar o outro passar por aquilo sozinho - Você quer ser meu namorado, Nishinoya?

 

Yuu estava tão vermelho que não conseguia dizer nada. Fez o movimento de 'sim' com a cabeça antes esconder o rosto com as mãos.

 

 

***

 

 

A dinâmica daquele relacionamento era um prato cheio para Tanaka que não cansava de tirar sarro da situação ("E aí, noya, é hoje que rola os finalmente?", "Quem diria que você era tão moe!", "Você zerou tantos games de namoro, pensei que estivesse preparado!"). E Noya só conseguia ficar vermelho e responder com um "ca-cala a boca, Ryuu!". Queria se matar as vezes por não conseguir deixar de corar por qualquer coisinha. Ainda bem que Asahi nunca estava por perto para ouvir as desgraças que seu melhor amigo falava.

 

(Isso porque ele não sabia do horror que o Azumane passava nas mãos de Daichi e Sugawara, que tinha feito até uma aposta entre eles para saber quando os dois finalmente ficariam juntos)

 

 

***

 

 

Quem deu o primeiro beijo foi Nishinoya, escondido atrás de um arbusto no parque numa tarde de sábado ensolarada.

 

Todo o resto foi iniciativa de Asahi.

 

Não é como se o mais novo não quisesse, aliás ele queria MUITO fazer coisas mais... íntimas com o namorado. Tinha mil e uma ideias, mas vergonha superava a vontade de dizê-las. E Asahi sempre ia com calma perguntando se o outro estava confortável e ia aos poucos descobrindo como dar prazer ao mais baixo.

 

Os sonhos com noites sensuais de sexo intenso estavam cada vez mais longe, tornando o namoro dos dois algo muito mais calmo, aconchegante e meloso. Aquela situação se tornara o oposto do que achavam que iria ser. A tempestade que Yuu prometia acabou se tornando uma marolinha.

 

Um dia Nishinoya convidou o atacante para passar a noite em sua casa para jogarem o novo Mortal Kombat - "É bom o jogo?" "É tão foda, você tem que ver, Asahi, os golpes são tão tão tão incríveis e tem sangue POR TODA A PARTE" "No-noya, ok, já entendi" -, e usaram o caminho mais longo só para passarem pela rua mais deserta e poderem andar de mãos dadas. Os dois escondiam o nervosismo com um sorriso tímido e feliz.

 

Ao chegarem em casa, Yuu viu o bilhete da sua mãe dizendo que seus pais foram jantar na casa da avó e não tinha hora para voltar, então ele poderia pedir uma pizza se quisesse.

 

\- Isso quer dizer que estamos em sozinhos em casa - comemorou - vou pedir a maior pizza que tiverem.

 

\- Tu-tudo bem eu ficar aqui? - Asahi perguntou ansioso.

 

\- Tudo bem, qual o problema de nós ficarmos sozinhos em cas-

  

Aquela seria a primeira vez que os dois ficavam sozinhos daquele jeito. "É uma chance de ouro" podia ouvir a voz de Tanaka ressoando na mente.

 

\- Se quiser eu posso ir para casa...

 

\- Não, pode ficar!  Eu quero que você fique - afirmou enquanto lutava contra as bochechas vermelhas.

 

O casal foi para o quarto e enquanto Noya ligava o Playstation o outro tirava a parte de cima do gakuran e soltava mais o coque no cabelo. Asahi ouvia tudo que seu namorado dizia, inclusive quando disse que gostava do seu cabelo solto.

 

Depois de algumas partidas, com Noya soltando berros a cada _X-ray_ que conseguia dar e gritos de susto do Asahi - "isso é bem mais violento do que eu pensava... Tem certeza que temos idade para jogar isso, Nishonoya?" -, e uma pizza quase toda devorada, o líbero cansou de massacrar seu namorado no videogame.

 

O mais baixo aproximou-se do outro e o beijou. Um encostar de lábios, algo inocente. Asahi sorriu e colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura do menor e o puxou devagar para sentar em suas pernas. Enquanto brigava com o fogo em seu rosto vermelho, Noya entreabriu os lábios, dando chance para o outro intensificar o beijo com a língua. Ele aproveitou para passar as mãos no cabelo do atacante, um desejo secreto que tinha desde que se apaixonara. As respirações se aceleraram e sabiam que teriam que parar para respirar logo.

 

Asahi percorria as costas do namorado com as mãos, alternando entre carinhos com os dedos e arranhando de leve a pele com as unhas que arrepiavam o outro de uma maneira sedutora. Nishinoya estava perdido em todas aquelas sensações novas, as mãos do outro deixando um rastro quente sobre seu corpo enquanto tudo que conseguia fazer era continuar o beijo sem soltar algum som embaraçoso. Quando se separaram, ambos estavam ofegantes.

 

\- Nee, Noya, posso tentar uma coisa?

 

\- Ok... - respondeu baixinho.

 

O mais novo conseguiu corar ainda mais ao sentir os lábios do namorado em seu pescoço. Aquilo era algo novo. Os beijos enviavam arrepios gostosos pelo seu corpo e ele acabou virando a cabeça para o lado, dando mais espaço para o namorado explorar. Nesse meio tempo Noya se aproximou mais ainda e sentou por completo no colo dele. A sensação excitante só ficou mais forte ao sentir a língua passando pelo seu pescoço.

 

\- _Ahn... ahh..._

 

Nishinoya queria se enfiar um buraco de vergonha pelos gemidos que soltava. Como aquela era a primeira vez que fazia algo do tipo, não sabia que se era do tipo que gemia muito menos que seu pescoço era tão sensível e não sabia como controlar isso. Asahi estava-o fazendo derreter nos seus braços e se estivesse de pé tinha certeza que seus joelhos estariam tremendo. Mordeu os lábios para tentar conter os sons que emitia.

 

\- Está gostando? - Perguntou enquanto afastava levemente a boca do colo do outro, a respiração quente perto da orelha dando-lhe arrepios.

 

\- ...sim - Nishinoya disse escondido no pescoço do cortador, escondendo o quanto havia gostado daquilo.

 

\- Gostou disso? - Azumane perguntou novamente antes de lamber novamente o pescoço do namorado e morder bem de leve a pele.

 

\- _Aaahn_... sim, seu... idiota... _ahn_...

 

Ele havia gostado da mordida. O líbero estava descobrindo muitas coisas sobre si mesmo naquele dia.

 

Asahi continuou a dando atenção aquela parte do corpo com beijos longos e mordidas. Quando trocou de lado, Nishinoya se viu sentado de frente com as pernas abertas e o companheiro de time entre elas. A vergonha foi ainda maior ao perceber que estava com uma ereção enorme só por causa de alguns beijos em um lugar que nem sabia que era sensível.

 

\- Ei... eu estou igual a você por sua causa - Asahi apontou para sua própria calça.

 

 _Asahi também está excitado_ , comemorou internamente por alguma razão. Mas ele nem havia feito nada, e o percepção de que talvez tenha deixado seu namorado daquele jeito só com seus gemidos fez a vergonha voltar com toda força e escondeu seu rosto com as mãos. O que ele estava fazendo?! A essa altura já devia ter jogado o veterano na sua cama e fazê-lo perder o controle. Mas, Nishinoya percebia, que não tinha o controle da situação, derretendo com os toques do mais velho, e não se importava. Apesar da vergonha, ele realmente gostava de ver Asahi demonstrando a confidência e controle que sempre via e admirava durante as partidas direcionada somente a ele. Mas estava perdido.

 

\- Ei, Noya... olha pra mim - retirou uma das mãos do rosto - Está tudo bem. Eu também estou nervoso - E pegou a mão livre de Yuu e encontrou no seu peito. As batidas aceleradas do coração dele o acalmaram um pouco - Não precisamos apressar nada e eu não irei fazer que você não goste, ok?

 

-... tá. - respondeu com a cabeça baixa - mas como vamos...?

 

\- Vem cá.

 

Asahi trouxe Nishinoya para mais perto e fez com que as ereções se tocassem através das roupas. Ambos só queria sentir mais daquilo e iniciaram um movimento de vai e vem, só buscando mais daquela sensação.

 

\- _Ah!_... _Ahn_...

 

\- _Hum..._

 

O líbero tentou morder novamente os lábios pare evitar que mais gemidos escapassem. Com a cabeça virada para baixo, não queria pensar na expressão que estava fazendo e não ia aguentar olhar para o outro agora. Para piorar, Asahi voltou a beijar e lamber seu pescoço, aumentando ainda mais o prazer. Nishinoya não conseguia fazer nada além de segurar nos ombros do mais velho. O outro também emitia pequenos grunhidos e uma respiração forte indicando que também estava gostando.

 

Os movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e bruscos e não demorou muito até que os dois atingissem o clímax. Os dois jovens ficaram naquela posição até conseguirem recuperar o ritmo de suas respirações.

 

\- Fo-foi bom? - Perguntou Asahi, a insegurança na voz estava de volta.

 

-... Foi incrível.

 

\- Que bom...

 

Noya sabia que tinham que se levantar e se lavarem logo, mas não tinha força das pernas. Também não queria ter que encarar o namorado pois ainda estava com vergonha, nem sabia mais do quê.

 

\- Nós precisamos levantar...

 

\- Eu sei, mas acho que não tenho mais forças para isso.

 

\- Quer que eu te carregue?

 

Ele levantou a cabeça num segundo.

 

\- Nem ouse!

 

\- Hehehe... Ah, Noya, não morda seus lábios assim, pode sangrar se você morder com muita força. Além de que... e-eu gosto de ouvir você - Agora era o mais velho que corava.

 

Ok, ele não podia ficar mais ali e entrar em combustão de tão quente que estava seu rosto. Mesmo com as pernas trêmulas, levantou-se num pulo e foi para o banheiro sem dizer uma palavra.

 

\- Ei, Nishinoya! Eu disse algo errado?! Nishinoya!

 

Mais tarde explicaria para o mais velho que não tinha feito nada de errado, muito pelo contrário, mas a vermelhidão no rosto não escondia o embaraço.

 

Nishinoya não chegou ao banheiro, sendo impedido por um abraço.

 

\- O que houve? Pode me dizer?

 

\- Aposto que você está decepcionado comigo.

 

\- Porque eu estaria decepcionado com você? – O espanto era evidente na sua fala.

 

\- Por eu ser... – o vermelho não queria abandonar suas bochechas – assim, sem jeito. Eu tinha tantas ideias! Mas você que acabou fazendo tudo...

 

\- Ei, está tudo bem, lembra? Não precisa se desculpar por nada. Não estou muito surpreso por você ser tímido assim, sinceramente, e acho que você está... fofo vermelho assim – Aquele sorriso de repente era muito irritante pra Nishinoya, que deu um tapa sem força no braço dele.

 

\- Não sou fofo.

 

\- É sim.

 

-Não sou fofo.

 

\- É sim – e calou o líbero com um beijo profundo.

 

 _Ok, eu posso lidar com isso por enquanto_. Nishinoya ainda não estava totalmente acostumado com a situação, ainda faria seu namorado enlouquecer com suas habilidades ainda não existentes, mas não tinha do que reclamar. Um Asahi mais confiante de si e carinhoso era algo que não pensava em recusar de jeito nenhum.

 

 


End file.
